


A Fucking Psycho (Brallon)

by glitched_innie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Wipe, Swearing, drones, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitched_innie/pseuds/glitched_innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Brendon was taken to the Academy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fucking Psycho (Brallon)

Brendon was only 15 years old when they took him to the Academy. He had been happy that he was finally going to become a soldier and fight for and protect his country. But the moment he'd been strapped down to a chair, he knew there was something wrong. He'd scream and beg to be set free but the only answer he had gotten was a computer voice telling him that he would become "a drone". From that moment he only remembers something heavy hitting him on the back of the head.

Brendon had woken up in what looked like a military hospital, having no idea who he is or what was he doing there. They told him that he'd been one of the Academy's best soldiers and that it was a pity that he's lost his memory. "You could train me again!" Brendon had yelled in desperation when the Sergeant had started walking away. The man had turned around with a mischievous grin on his face. "Better get started then. Get him in the training area. Call someone from the inferiors to teach him basic rules" he had ordered his soldiers.

Brendon was now 25 years old. During the ten years he's been there the Academy had managed to turn him into the perfect killing machine. Everyday he had to visit "therapy" where he was drugged to sleep and disposing of his emotions. Then was the special training. He was strapped down to a chair and beaten until he would manage to untie the ropes around his wrists and fightback.

The Academy had managed to brainwash him into thinking that he was doing good by killing. That was only possible by implanting fighting techniques in the place of his real memories. 

"Are you a psycho killer?" the Sergeant yelled, spitting in Brendon's, or as they called him, AK47's face.

"I am a psycho killer!" the boy confirmed.

"Are you a killer machine?" the man screamed "Soldier AK47 I demand your answer!"

"Aye sir!" the soldier yelled.

"Do you kill without asking questions?" was the next question.

"Aye, sir!"

"We've trained you well, AK47." the Sergeant concluded.

"Aye, sir!"

Brendon felt his face sting with the slap he had just received from the man. But he stayed put, not showing any emotion on his face. The Sergeant laughed quietly to himself, not being able to hide his satisfaction with the drone. He had created the perfect drone, made of human body and the mind of a killing machine. Able to hide and blend in and kill without mercy.

"Are you ready for orders, soldier?"

"Aye, sir!"

"You are going to go to the address implanted into the GPS of the military van and kill every inhabitant of the house that is built on that address. Understood?" the man was walking in circles in front of Brendon's hard stare.

"Understood, sir!" Brendon saluted.

It was a standard procedure to kill every piece of someone's past life. And in this particular case, the address was were Brendon's family lived.

The soldier got a team of drones, trained just the same way as him. The military van was extremely fast and the GPS was extremely precise. They were in front of the house within minutes. There was any subtleties as they arrived as loud as possible in the quiet of the night. They were trained to be proud of their position in the Academy. Jumping out one by one Brendon's team surrounded the house, blocking every exit, aiming at every window. Their orders were to keep the residents from escaping. Brendon's orders were to shoot at everything in the house that refused to join the Academy. He was going to kill everyone he once loved.

He kicked the door open, adjusting his Steyr AUG on his chest and stepping inside. He heard voices from the other room and a woman running in the hallway to see what was happening. She teared up when she saw her son, so grown up and so different.

"Kneel" he aimed the machine gun at her "And call for the others"

She couldn't believe her eyes, her ears. Her own son was threatening her with a gun. Her warm brown eyes met with Brendon's cold and lifeless grey ones. Sobs escaped her lips as she looked for something that hasn't changed in her child. Tears started rolling down her cheeks when she concluded that the one standing in from of her was not her son.

"Guys. It's Brendon." she called, her voice shaking.

A little girl came running in, wrapping her arms around Brendon's leg. He looked at her in despise and shook her off. She landed a few meters away from him.

"Brenny?" she squeaked helplessly and ran to her mother. 

He pointed the gun at the man who walked in after the little girl.

"Kneel next to the woman." he ordered.

The man was taken aback and unwillingly fell to the ground and put his arms on the back of his head. 

"You are given a choice. You will either join the Academy and save your pathetic lives. Or you will die. You have been marked as disposable. Choose wisely." Brendon's cold voice filled the room.

He aimed at the woman's head. Then a voice spoke, a voice that didn't belong to any of the residents.

"Who are you to decide who's disposable?" a guy in his twenties jumped in from an open window directly opposite Brendon "C'mon soldier AK47 answer me."

"Dallon.." the mother breathed quietly. 

"On your knees!" Brendon yelled aiming at Dallon's head.

"Oh you think you're so intimidating with that gun and the stone cold facade" Dallon laughed sarcastically. "Except you can't shoot me. Your systems won't recognize me as an existing human, let alone as a threat. You don't have the orders to kill someone who is already dead, according to the information the Academy has."

"You are not possible" Brendon informed.

With every step Dallon took, the soldier tried harder to pull the trigger but his conscious wouldn't let him disobey.

"See, we call ourselves The Resistance. I know, I know, we could've gone with something more original. I know I shouldn't have let Spencer choose the name." Dallon joked

"Your banter is irrelevant" Brendon said.

"We can help you" Dallon ignored Brendon's protests and approached him. He put his hand on the soldier's shoulder and pressed a button on his bulletproof vest. Brendon collapsed on the ground unconscious. "You are safe now. He'll be awake in an hour. We will give him back the memories that the Academy took." and without answering any other question he took Brendon bridal style and exited the house. They hopped in the military van where he put Brendon's body to lay next to the unconscious bodies of his team. Seven drones saved today. Dallon thought Not bad.

Brendon woke up in a hospital. His head hurt like hell.

"Mother of God" he winced and brought his hands up to his forehead.

"There are 25 years of memories pouring into your head. Of course it's going to hurt" Dallon said, standing up from his spot next to Brendon's bed.

"What happened to me?" the boy asked opening his eyes carefully and looking at Dallon. Fifteen years of friendship before he had been taken for training to the Academy and he had never noticed how beautiful Dallon actually is.

"You worked for the Academy for 10 years." Dallon was straight to the point, not trying to soften the truth "You tortured and killed people for them. They turned you into a super drone, the best killing machine out there."

"Why did you leave my memory of this" Brendon's breath hitched as memories flooded his head.

"To prevent you from going back there"

Deafening silence followed. None of them wanted to discuss the matter.

"Come here" Brendon reached out his hand for Dallon to take.

The boy obeyed, intertwining their fingers and rubbing comforting circles with his thumb on the back of Brendon's hand. Brendon sat up slowly trying not to wince in pain.

"Bren you have to rest-" but Dallon was cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you" Brendon smiled when he pulled away

"I'd do it a billion times if I get to kiss you every time" Dallon grinned and kissed Brendon again.


End file.
